


Saintroux's Kinky Advent Ficlets 2019

by saintroux



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Consensual Somnophilia, Jockstrap Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pearl Necklace, Porn Video, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux
Summary: Nine largely PWP fics, all around 1-2K, all written for zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar! Includes some masturbating rookies, sex in the rink showers, retirees falling asleep on the beach, and much more!
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar 2019





	1. Mutual Masturbation - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dumb boys jerking off in a hotel room together and not looking at each other's dicks at ALL.

“Can you scoot over a little?” Sid asked, because Geno kept bumping Sid with his pointy elbow every time he played with the head of his dick and it was kind of hard to pretend they were just two dudes jerking it to a hot actress in really short shorts if they kept touching all the time.

“No,” Geno said, and looked away from the screen for a second to glance down at Sid’s dick in his fist, pink and shiny and not getting any softer under Geno’s gaze. “Comfy. I like.” 

Sid, for his part, tried pretty hard not to look at Geno’s junk too much while they did it, even though he pretty much always failed and looked and felt his stomach clench watching the way Geno leaked so much over his own hand. But Geno had no such shame: he would flick Sid’s bare stomach and sprawl out until their feet tangled. Every so often, Sid caught him peeking out of the corner of his heavy-lidded eyes, and Sid tried not to preen and play up the slick twist of his hand. But it, like everything with Geno, was a losing battle. 

“She nice too,” Geno nodded at the screen, where some woman whose name Sid didn’t know was showing off ten miles of tanned leg. “Legs. I like.” 

“You like legs, eh?” Sid asked. His hand was slower on his cock now— it was hard to jerk off and formulate real thoughts at the same time; he definitely needed more practice. 

“I like,” Geno agreed and smiled at Sid like he was telling him a secret. He reached over with the hand that had been holding his dick and patted Sid on the thigh through his basketball shorts. “Good legs.” 

Sid flushed, going hot all over like someone had turned a gas burner on inside his body. His dick twitched in his grip. Geno kept looking at him and then he slid even closer, awkwardly shuffling with his pants down and his dick out until their hips were brushing. There was no way this wasn’t—was it really—?

“Umm,” Sid said, and forced himself to look at the screen, where a shiny car was rolling over a pile of rubble. The girl driving had dirt artfully caked on her cheekbones. Sid wasn’t sure if he was into it, but it was probably something he should find pretty hot. “My legs aren’t as nice as hers, eh?” Maybe if he played it like a joke it would be fine, just normal, some laughs between guys. No one had to know that sometimes when he woke up from a wet dream the body he’d been touching in his sleep state had been distinctly male. 

Geno shrugged half-heartedly with one shoulder, but then he kept his hand on Sid’s leg as they resumed, warm and still on Sid’s thigh where the hem of his shorts was, just tickling his bare skin. 

Sid was usually pretty quiet when he jerked off, perhaps the result of years of sharing bedrooms with teammates, but Geno made these _noises_ , little whimpers and choked off sounds as he touched himself. Today he was even worse, somehow. Sid could hear him breathing, wet and nasal. He kept catching the shake of Geno’s stomach out of the corner of his eye, and when he let himself look at it for longer than a moment, Geno caught him at it and smiled a little. 

“Hi,” Geno said. The hand he had on Sid’s thigh moved, exploring under the hem of his shorts against the grain of his leg hair. Sid could feel Geno’s short fingernails curling in a little, scratching at him like a pet, dangerously close to his balls and his fist at the base of his dick. 

“Hey,” Sid replied, because apparently they were doing this, and he wasn’t going to be the one to put words to it, but he also wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t– that he hadn’t been. Probably he had wanted things to go this way for a while, if he was honest with himself, but clearly Geno had needed the time to warm himself up to it. Sid was pretty thankful he hadn’t needed to make the first move. 

It took Geno nodding at him pointedly for Sid to realize that he’d frozen with his hand squeezing himself a little tightly, and he relaxed his grip and blew out a long breath through his lips. “You want me to uh,” he said, trailing off. 

“Keep touch,” Geno said, eyes firmly focused on Sid’s lap now, his fingers tickling the crease of Sid’s groin. Sid’s heartbeat sped up as he resumed stroking himself, watching his foreskin slide up and back down over the dark pink head. When Geno’s fingers brushed his balls, he felt himself squirm and his stomach clench up, a thick bead of precome slipping out and wetting his hand. 

“Fuck, I.” Sid felt like his brain was seeping out through his dick. He glanced up at the television, but it was just a bevy of gruesome explosions, though even that probably couldn’t stop him from shooting off at this point, not with Geno’s stupidly huge hand on him and his eyes watching Sid’s movements like they were his favorite fucking scene in this stupid movie. God. 

Sid managed a look over at Geno’s own cock, curved up toward his stomach and hard and deep red. It made him flush to think that maybe it was him that was making Geno feel like that, the same way Sid had felt watching his last girlfriend lose it, screwing her eyes shut and getting so fucking wet every time he licked at her just right. 

“You too,” he said, touching his free hand to Geno’s wrist where it was trapped beneath his shorts. “You should uh– get off too.” Geno’s foot tangled with Sid’s as he pulled his hand back to his own lap and cupped it over the head of his dick and slid it down the shaft until he was holding it out toward Sid like an offering. 

“Like?” Geno asked. 

“Uhh,” Sid said, watching as Geno dragged his hand up and down slowly, twisting a little at the top, something that Sid had never really tried. “Yeah.” For a moment, Sid wondered how it would feel in his own hand and then tried to stop thinking about it because it felt like he might come right there and then. It was just a dick, not too different from his own. But he wanted–he wasn’t sure how he’d ever convinced himself that he wasn’t into guys like that. 

Because he was definitely into Geno, the way he squirmed his hips against Sid’s and the way his arm worked up and down. Geno wasn’t even pretending to watch the movie anymore, which felt like a pretty big deal because Sid knew how horny he was about it. His entire focus was directed at Sid, his eyes droopy, his mouth huge and red and panting. 

Sid pushed his shorts down a little further so he could cup his own balls and Geno fucking moaned about it, which was so stupid hot. 

“You make a lot of noise,” Sid told him, for lack of any better words. 

“Noisy,” Geno said, jerking himself fast enough now that even that was noisy, slick shucking sounds because he kept stopping to lick sloppily at his own hand. He was smiling to himself. “You soon?” 

Sid was definitely going to come soon. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m pretty close.” 

“I’m close,” Geno agreed. 

Sid closed his eyes for the home stretch, not because he didn’t want to watch, but because it was too much, just an avalanche of sensations, enough that he was overwhelmed. Next to him, Geno was doing some pretty weird shifting, wiggling his legs and hips around, kneeing Sid in the thigh, and Sid could swear he stopped breathing when he felt Geno shift one of his legs over Sid’s lap and sit down, right over where Sid’s shorts were trapped above his knees. 

“Geno, um,” Sid said, blinking his eyes open, his fingers a tight ring around himself, right at the edge. 

“It’s okay?” Geno asked, his gaze nervous, the words mumbled a little, shaky. He ran his free hand down Sid’s cheek, over the place on his jaw where he’d cut himself shaving last week. 

Sid turned into Geno’s palm. “Yeah,” he said. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Geno’s flushed red face, the splotchy blush high on his cheeks. Geno got closer and closer to him until their dicks were bumping between them, knuckles brushing, and he leaned down and kissed Sid’s open mouth inexpertly, his mouth a little too dry, his tongue a little too aggressive. Their teeth clacked when Sid tried to readjust, but it was so stupid good and Sid was totally going to come about it like the embarrassing teenager he was. 

“Shit I’m–” he said, in between Geno nipping at his lips, but it was too late. He felt his stomach seize up and he shot all over their hands and Geno’s shirt. When he looked down at the mess, a lot of it had gotten on Geno’s dick and it was so hot watching him jack himself with the remains of Sid’s orgasm that Sid wanted pretty badly to come again. 

“C’mon,” Sid encouraged him, kissing him again and pulling him closer with a hand on his ass through his sweats. All it took was a few more seconds and Sid’s fingers toying with the waistband of his pants for Geno to cry out and shoot warm all over Sid’s lap and go boneless, his heavy head thunking down on Sid’s shoulder. 

In the aftermath, Sid wasn’t really sure what to do. Should they talk about it? Well, maybe not. Maybe they could later, when Sid felt like he knew at all what to say. 

“You good?” he asked, when Geno turned his warm face into Sid’s neck. He rubbed a soothing hand up Geno’s back, amused at how Geno could be so pushy and so shy at the same time, these two different guys co-existing in one body. “I think I’m pretty ready to pass out, eh.” 

“Sleep, okay,” Geno agreed, apparently just as content to let things be for now, or too tired, or too offline. “Maybe I tell Talbo don’t come back.”

“Tell him to sleep in Flower’s room,” Sid said, grinning. “Then we’ll sleep.” 

“Okay,” Geno agreed and bit lightly at Sid’s neck and rolled off and slumped against his side, looking ridiculous with his sweats down and his dick out. His hair was tickling Sid’s arm. “You sleep my bed?” 

Sid looked down at him: his ruddy mouth, the sweaty line of his hair, curling a little over his forehead, his dumb, dopey grin. There was so much that Sid didn’t know about him yet, but he wanted to, and he liked every weird thing he’d learned so far. “Yeah,” Sid said, and awkwardly threaded his hand into the greasy waves of Geno’s hair. “Yeah, okay.”


	2. Bukkake - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid is sure that his jaw is healed enough to give head. Like, DEFINITELY sure.

“You sure it’s okay?” Zhenya held Sid around the waist, hands jittery against the warm skin there. He was eager, and his dick was twitching in his basketball shorts, but Sid still had deep purple bruising on his chin and left cheek, and his bottom lip was still a little swollen from being held open during surgery the week prior. Looking at him make Zhenya ache, but he didn’t want to take advantage.

Well, maybe he wanted a little bit to take advantage. 

“There’s a metal plate in there, I’m fine,” Sid said, kissing one side of Zhenya’s face and then the other: wet, messy kisses. “Your dick is nice but it’s not gonna re-break my jaw, buddy.” He patted Zhenya’s cheek where the wet mark of his mouth still lingered and smiled and sank to his knees. 

“How you know?” Zhenya asked, looking down at the mess of Sid’s soft hair, longer and curlier this season than it had ever been in the time Zhenya had known him. Sid hooked his fingers in Zhenya’s waistband and tugged it down quick and dirty, pulling his shorts all the way to his ankles and picking each foot up one at a time to discard them. “You suck someone with broken jaw before?” 

“Guess we’ll see,” Sid said, lisping heavily, the way he had been since the injury. It was kind of cute; he always sounded high and a little sleepy, and the painkillers made him malleable and flirty. Zhenya felt both sympathy for the whole ordeal, but also entirely done-in by how sweet Sid was acting all the time. 

“You go slow,” Zhenya said, hand on Sid’s cheek over the mottled bruise. He brushed a thumb over Sid’s mouth, and felt Sid’s lips part a little as he applied just the barest amount of pressure, until they were open enough that his thumb was wet from Sid’s tongue. 

He let himself explore a little, curious about the new sharp edge of Sid’s fake teeth, larger than they had been before for some reason. He made sure to avoid the side of Sid’s mouth where he knew the incision had been made, because he was horny but he wasn’t stupid enough to accidently reopen a wound. 

When Sid closed his lips around Zhenya’s knuckle, Zhenya closed his eyes for a moment, unable to keep their gazes locked. Sid’s huge eyes, pupils overblown from his painkillers. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Sid–” Zhenya said, watching his own dick twitch, already leaking a little at the tip, bobbing in the cool living room air. Sid followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows about it and released Zhenya’s thumb with a noisy, squelching pop. 

“Fuck my mouth, c’mon—” Sid said. Slowly, Zhenya watched Sid settle in, knees spreading wide, the seam of his jeans over his dick so taut that he had to reach down and pop the button and pull down the zip. “I want you to.” 

“I’m not gonna—” Zhenya began to say, but Sid was already cupping warm hands around Zhenya’s bare hips and tugging him forward. The head of his dick bumped against Sid’s mouth and Sid made a funny face about it, lips parting, his nose scrunched up. Privately, Zhenya thought that this was the Sid that he loved the most–unafraid and easy, his brain-to-mouth filter so obliterated that Zhenya thought he might say the same embarrassing shit out in the middle of the street. 

Sid opened his mouth wider, letting his wet tongue loll out a little, and Zhenya succumbed to how dumb-hot it was and took his dick in his fist and placed it right on target–the fat head of it leaking onto Sid’s tongue. 

Sid didn’t waste much time in ducking his mouth lower to take more of Zhenya in–less than he usually could take, but still a good sizeable half. His mouth was wetter and sloppier than usual and a few times it got so sloppy that Zhenya’s dick slipped out altogether, saliva dragging across Sid’s chin and neck. 

“It’s okay?” Zhenya asked, a little concerned with the way Sid kept angling him to one side like he was trying hard not to irritate his scar. “You hurting?” 

Sid mumbled around his mouthful, and when Zhenya laughed about it, Sid pulled off and planted a wet kiss at Zhenya’s base where the hair was short and a little rough from a recent trim. “I’m fine,” he said. “Stop worrying.” 

He bumped his forehead against Zhenya’s hip and grinned up at him, silly with half of his bottom teeth still an empty black hole. The warm square of Sid’s hand wrapped around the base of Zhenya’s dick and he got Zhenya wet all over again, paying concentrated attention to the steadily leaking head until Zhenya had to close his eyes to keep from coming too quickly. 

“You so trouble like this,” Zhenya muttered, and dragged his fingers softly over the swollen edges of Sid’s cheeks, fumbling blind. When he reached the edges of Sid’s hairline, he gave into temptation and sunk his hands into Sid’s soft hair, thick waves coiling around his fingers as he held on. “So easy, Sid,” he groaned. 

Sid licked at him for a few minutes more, pulling away from Zhenya’s tip every time Zhenya thought he might just let go and come, nuzzling down the shaft to nose at him everywhere, covering the entire topography of his groin like a curious dog, which was kind of weird, but Zhenya loved it. 

When cool air blew across the sticky head of his dick for too long, Zhenya opened one eye the barest crack and saw Sid sitting back on his heels, prodding at his bruised cheek with a few of his fingers, twisting his mouth back and forth. 

“Maybe it’s a little sore,” Sid admitted when he caught Zhenya staring. “The old jaw just isn’t back up to speed yet.” 

“I tell you,” Zhenya chided and swiped his thumb over the wet line of Sid’s lower lip where it was pink and swollen. “You okay if open your mouth?” Sid tested the bounds of his aching jaw a little longer and then nodded. 

“Be careful, okay,” Sid said, opening his mouth again and tentatively sticking out his tongue. He swiped a hand back through his own hair where some of the curls had fallen down over his sweaty forehead. 

Zhenya laughed softly–it was rare that Sid truly admitted defeat–and lobbied Sid with a knowing look. “Yeah, yeah–I know,” Sid said, and rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out a little more. 

But Zhenya didn’t slide his dick in this time, he palmed over the leaking head and spread his precome down the shaft and took himself fully in hand, slowly jerking, watching the head twitch where it hung above Sid’s open mouth. “You like if I come like this?” Zhenya asked, as a wicked idea manifested in his brain. Sid never minded swallowing or getting messy, but they’d never— “I come on your face?” 

Sid’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Zhenya watched his pupils grow to black out his irises, large and dark with interest. “Yeah, I like it—“ he mumbled. 

Zhenya would, then. Everything about Sid was appealing: his pink cheeks and matching tongue, his hand rubbing himself through his underwear, distended through the opening in his jeans. Zhenya wanted to watch him get off like this, but more than that he wanted to watch Sid’s face streaked white and messy, wanted to watch him struggle to lick it all off afterward. 

It didn’t take much time for Zhenya to really work himself up imagining it. He kept thinking of a porn he’d watched a few years ago on the road in the hotel where a man had been on his knees and expertly jerked off a couple of other guys until they shot their loads all over him: his face, his shirt collar, up into his hair. In his mind, Sid took the man’s place with ease—eager and strong, happy.

Zhenya knew he was about to blow when Sid leaned forward and curled his tongue around the leaking head of Zhenya’s dick, catching the precome and pulling it into his mouth. Fuck. “I’m gonna,” Zhenya groaned, hand moving rapidly enough that his wrist hurt. “Stay still, okay.” 

Sid, the bastard, just looked him straight in the eye. Below the thick shape of his chest, Zhenya could see his hand moving on his own cock, popped out of the opening in his underwear now, shiny and angry red through the tunnel of his fist. He watched it slip and slide as his balls clenched up tight and he came, holding himself steady enough that he wouldn’t fuck up and hit Sid in the eye. 

It got basically everywhere else, though. Sid’s eyes had closed at some point, and even his lashes were a little shiny where they brushed his come covered cheek. His mouth looked practically obscene, globs of white streaked across his fat lips and his purple-green jaw. 

“Sid—” he croaked, when Sid licked his lips lazily with his tongue and opened his eyes a little and kept jerking his own cock, clearly getting off on it. Overcome, Zhenya dropped to his knees, only wincing a little when his bad knee hit the hardwood. “Such mess.” 

Sid pulled his hand from his cock and wiped three fingers through the gunk on his cheek and brought them immediately back down to spread it over himself and get back to work, which was maybe the grossest and best thing that Zhenya had ever seen. They would have to do this again, preferably soon, maybe a lot more until Sid’s jaw was well and truly healed. 

Sid laughed and then moaned when Zhenya’s hand wrapped over his on his cock, pressing it up against Sid’s t-shirt covered belly. “You got me pretty good,” he said, and sounded pretty fucking happy about it. “Yeah—like that, c’mon.” Zhenya had been sleeping with him plenty long enough to know the tricks, and he felt boneless and tired enough after his orgasm that he got right to it, pressing himself in close until they were one singular body, applying enough pressure to the underside of Sid’s cock that he started panting breathily and came all up his chest with a deep, throaty groan. 

He looked ridiculous when he slumped back into the edge of the armchair: legs akimbo, pants undone. Come was sticky and drying all over his neck and ear and across his nose; his shirt would definitely need a good soak in the wash. 

Zhenya flopped beside him. “Can’t believe you say okay,” he mused, scratching off a drying flake of come from Sid’s cheek. “‘Fuck my mouth’ you so crazy, Sid.”

“Never said I wasn’t determined,” Sid said, and put his hand over his mouth and yawned. He kept shifting the front of his shirt up and down like that would do anything to fix the stain all over it. “Just testing my limits, eh?” 

“No more,” Zhenya said. He stopped Sid’s fussing hands and pulled his shirt back down and pinched his side until he shook and laughed about it. “I’m limits now, you not in charge.” 

“Oh, yeah? You’re in charge, eh?” Sid kept laughing, and then stopped abruptly and rubbed his jaw and grimaced. He was quiet and Zhenya just stayed curled around him. He knew how much Sid loathed being hurt. They both did. “Okay, fine, maybe you have a point.” 

“Of course I do,” Zhenya said, and pressed his face into the warm, sour curve of Sid’s armpit and gave him a kiss.


	3. Making A Sex Video - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and tribulations of Geno making a home-video for Sid.

At first, Zhenya wanted to go all out. He put on his glasses and locked himself in his office and searched the internet until his eyes were dry and scratchy from staring at the screen. Each website was more pink and vibrant than the last, with rows and rows of toys, some of which he had no idea the possible use or size. 

The glass one with flecks of bright gold was a nice touch, but he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable putting it in his ass. He eventually settled on a set of complex restraints in braided black and gold, and he waited antsily by the door every morning after when the mailman drove by, peeking out to see if they had left a package, until finally they did. 

Except when he tried setting it up, he accidentally got himself stuck to the bedpost, and the braiding chafed at one of his ankles so bad it bled and he had to wrap gauze around it to stop the wound from reopening during the game that night. He had accidentally kicked the camera off of its tripod getting himself free, and his erection was well and truly fucked. 

But he didn’t need to go all out, really. The video was supposed to be Sid’s gift, and Sid was pretty easy, the simplest guy Zhenya knew. He would indulge in Zhenya’s kinky curiosities, but all he really wanted was someone to smile and laugh with and suck his dick, his browser history filled with endless videos: “amateur real couple morning sex” and “webcam makeout hot and heavy”. 

When he got to work again, it was just him in his underwear in front of his webcam, the same way he’d done it last summer when he would Skype call with Sid late into the night. The footage was a little more grainy than Zhenya would have preferred, but maybe it was better that way, and Sid wouldn’t have to see the weird sweat rash on Zhenya’s thigh immortalized in HD forever. 

“Hey, Sid–” he said into the camera, as he climbed onto the bed and sunk back into an artfully arranged stack of his pillows, dick already half hard and pressing at the front of his briefs. “I don’t know what you want for gift, so I hope you like.” 

He imagined Sid on the bed with him, sitting cross-legged by Zhenya’s feet, his eyes heavy-lidded and openly appreciative. Being watched always made Zhenya feel a little bit like a bug pinned to the wall, but Sid’s gaze was always warm, and his praise came easy, and it made it seem normal to show off like this, like his hand sloppily stroking his sticky cock was something worth watching. 

If Sid was there, he would probably tell Zhenya how badly he wanted to see him, so Zhenya took his dick out through the flap in his underwear and pointed it at the camera, his breaths heavy and audible. He looked up at his image on the screen to make sure everything was in view and wiggled his dick around a little with his fist. “You want watch?” he asked the empty room.

It wasn’t long before he had to close his eyes, once he got started in earnest. He’d never been great at watching himself, sure that his long legs looked awkward and his stomach would fold over weirdly when he hunched over himself as things got really good. But Sid had never said anything but positive things, and he loved to boss Zhenya around about it–tell him to lift his leg a little higher, jerk himself a little slower, add another finger. 

Zhenya fisted himself tight, sliding his hand slowly up and down, thrusting into it and thinking about how Sid would put his hands up the insides of Zhenya’s thighs and spread them wider, lay on his stomach between Zhenya’s splayed legs. Sometimes when he made Zhenya jerk off for him, he liked to nuzzle his face in the crease of Zhenya’s groin and nip at his skin and lick around the base of his cock as Zhenya touched himself. Just the thought of it was making Zhenya leak, precome sliding down over the head and onto his fingers, his stomach twitching. 

Zhenya thought about the last time he had gone over to Sid’s place, a few nights back after a hard-fought win, and Sid had taken each of Zhenya’s balls in his mouth, sloppy and warm. Sid always wanted to get a few fingers in Zhenya’s ass while he sucked at him, and then comment proudly on just how loud he made Zhenya moan. 

Zhenya moaned, then, into the dim, morning light of his bedroom, and rolled over a little, his dick flopping to the side and leaving a trail of precome on his stomach. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and popped it open and tossed it next to himself on the bed. And as he tugged his underwear down his thighs and off, he looked straight into the camera and smiled. 

It was pretty easy to imagine Sid jerking off to this later as Zhenya lubed himself up, propping one knee up and sliding two wet fingers over his taint and his hole. This would be over pretty quickly with how close he was already, but it was worth it to think about Sid biting his lip and fucking his fist in his desk chair, the video in fullscreen on Sid’s computer. 

“Fuck–” he said, as he eased both fingers into himself, the angle a little awkward with his left hand, and took his dick back into his grip, sliding the foreskin up and down over the head as he shuddered through each pleasurable twitch. Even the thick pressure of two fingers inside was enough to get him there, fucking himself open and shucking his cock with rapid movements as he felt himself start to come. 

As he came, he thought pretty exclusively about Sid’s fingers in his ass, and the dumb way he always found just the right angle, determined to make it good. And it felt good enough now that Zhenya shot all up the pale line of his stomach, a few drops landing solidly on his sternum. “Shit,” he said, looking down on himself and then at the computer screen, which was dark from idle use and hopefully still recording. 

He let himself lay there in the aftermath, catching his breath, his head thrown back into the pillows, his body a useless, gelatinous lump. 

“Happy holiday, Sid,” Zhenya said, smiling dopily and waving at the computer. Part of him wondered if he would even be able to wait for the holidays to give this to Sid, because all he wanted now was to see Sid’s reaction: his wide, warm eyes, his fidgeting hands wiping over the legs of his jeans. 

Zhenya signed off by brushing his thumb through the mess of cooling come on his stomach and popping the sticky digit into his mouth. “Wish you here,” he mumbled around his thumb.


	4. Rimming + Crying - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno has a welcome back gift for Sid at this year's "Start Of Hockey" cookout.

It was hardly an hour into Sid’s annual welcome back cookout when Sid went inside to piss and heard Geno following him, his wet, lumbering steps slapping against the deck and the tile of Sid’s kitchen floor. 

“We taking a leak in pairs now?” Sid asked, turning a full 180 and walking backwards, smiling a big shit-eating grin the whole way. He took an unnecessary detour up the stairs to the master, and Geno followed him without question. 

“Maybe.” Geno shrugged one shoulder at him, his stupid, hot sneer pasted to his face, his eyes raking over Sid’s chest. Both of them were dripping on the stair runner, still smelling like chlorine from the pool. It was the perfect day for a party, and Sid had certainly enjoyed the swim, but he didn’t want to swim now. 

“Gonna help me hold it up?” Sid asked, still playing along as he rounded the corner into his bedroom and hooked his hands in his trunks and shucked them all the way off, tossing them in the vague direction of a chair and standing there watching Geno’s eyes go wide. 

Geno laughed at him, low and throaty, his voice shot from inhaling too much pool water. “I help you hold.” He came into Sid’s orbit and put his huge fucking paw on Sid’s shoulder and trailed it down his chest, scraping his nails though Sid’s pubes as he cupped his dick. Sid was already half-hard, body buzzing like an open fuse the way it always was those first few times, the rush of frantic ‘i missed you’ sex every August just as good as it had been the years before. 

“Thanks buddy,” Sid said, tugging Geno down by the scruff of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, deep and languid with too much tongue, which was Sid’s favorite amount. He kissed his way to Geno’s cheek and bit the soft curve of his ear. “Get naked, c’mon.” 

As Geno undressed, Sid hoisted himself up onto the mattress and sprawled out, thighs spread wide, dick a hard, fat line between them. He leaned back on his hands and looked his fill of Geno slowly revealing his cock, dragging his wet trunks over his fat fucking ass and his skinny hips until they pooled uselessly at his feet. 

Geno was pushy when he climbed onto the bed after Sid, pressing urgently at Sid’s shoulders as they kissed, digging his blunt fingernails into Sid’s triceps, nudging around with his knees until Sid wriggled into one position and then the next. “Where you trying to get me, eh? You got a plan?” Geno’s fussy indecision was the best and most terrible thing; Sid wanted to mess with him about it until the end of time. 

“Turn over,” Geno decided after awhile, smacking Sid on the hip and biting him hard enough on his collarbone that it would probably bruise. Sid turned on his belly without question, happy to go along with whatever cocked up plan Geno had for them. They had a whole long season’s worth of time to do whatever Sid wanted, right now he’d be happy to just rub off on the bed together and pass out about it, the rest of the party hosting duties be damned. 

It wasn’t long before Geno’s plan became apparent, as he lay his heavy body on top of Sid’s and squirmed his way down Sid’s back until he was kissing the base of Sid’s spine, where Sid still had a weird bruise leftover from Vail. 

“Sid–” Geno groaned as he gripped Sid’s ass in his hands, kissing sloppily over his tailbone, down the crease of his ass to his balls and back up, making Sid glad he’d taken a long shower that morning after his run. “So fat this year, bigger than last summer for sure.” 

“Think you’re imagining things,” Sid said, hissing out between his teeth when Geno’s tongue swiped across his hole. Shit. He always forgot a little over the summer, how much he liked this. 

Geno was always messy about it, unfocused and dumb-horny, groaning as he licked, pressing his tongue in and out of Sid’s rim. His breath through his nose was always audible. Sometimes he got his palm all wet and gave Sid a good reach around. None of it failed to get Sid from six to midnight. 

This time, Geno kept biting at the soft underside of his asscheek, where there was less muscle, and the sharp pull of Geno’s mouth sucking at him felt like an exploding bruise waiting to happen. 

Sid whined embarrassingly high when Geno bit him again, closer to his taint, electric current volleying between that spot and Geno’s thumb where it was pressed lightly against Sid’s hole. “Trying to give the guys something to talk about?” Sid choked out, as if he wouldn’t relish every time one of the guys razzed him about his marked up ass from now until October. 

“Shh,” Geno replied and renewed his attempts to eat Sid’s brains out, which was largely effective, if the lazy jello shape of Sid’s body was any indication. He felt like warm butter, and Geno’s tongue was so big and wet and his fingers kept playing dangerously close to Sid’s hole and Sid hitched his hips up a little, spreading his legs, his dick hanging there and skimming the mattress between them. 

Geno laughed, and gave Sid what he wanted: two long fingers pressed to his hole, his tongue wetting the tips of them as he slid them both inside. “You want?” he teased, even though he was already three knuckles deep. Geno kept licking lazily as he finger-fucked Sid into next week, drooling over his hand, saliva dripping all down the crease of Sid’s ass and onto his balls. The amount that Geno was into this always got Sid so hot. Geno liked to be shy about some things still, but this he would do without shame, getting revved up everytime Sid thrust back into his face, bossing Sid around until Sid jacked his own cock. 

Sid took the initiative this time, though, flicking his hand loosely around the head of his cock where it was dripping a sticky puddle onto the sheets. He gripped the base and constricted his fingers until it hurt just enough that he couldn’t come right then and there, skewered between his own palm and Geno’s. 

“You touching?” Geno asked after Sid started jacking himself in earnest, even though he knew that Sid definitely was. 

“Yeah,” Sid said, gasped out between heavy puffs of breath. He slid his tight fist up and back down, pulling his foreskin back with it to expose the sensitive head to the air. There wasn’t much time to waste, and as much as he might want to, he couldn’t stay up here forever when there were obligations downstairs. “Someone’s gotta.” He was gonna come pretty quick, honestly. 

Geno chuckled into his ass cheek and pressed the tip of his tongue inside for a second, snugged up with his fingers. “Needy,” he mumbled, but he didn’t give Sid any less than his absolute best, pressing his fingers in ruthlessly and rubbing his face like a cat against Sid’s sweaty skin until Sid was falling over the edge, leaking from his cock and drooling all over the balled up bed covers like a dope. 

He sagged limply into the bed afterward, face still mashed into the blanket, sure to leave a weird crease on his cheek. Nothing seemed very appealing except passing the fuck out, or, at most, going outside to float around in his pool for the next two hours without obligations. 

“Sid.” Geno prodded at Sid’s arm and his side until it tickled and Sid jerked away from it. “Go piss, guys wait for you outside.” 

“Don’t you want–” Sid muttered, half-heartedly reaching for Geno in an attempt to keep him on the bed, but Geno was already up on his feet, tugging his wet trunks back on and smiling down at Sid’s fucked out shell on the bed, amused. 

“Later,” Geno said, and picked up one of Sid’s legs that was within his grasp and kissed the bottom of his foot. “Hungry still. I stay later, okay? Rain check.”

“Okay,” Sid agreed, head still slow and hazy, rubbing at his eyes and stretching his body across the length of the bed. “Rain check.”


	5. Public Sex - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid might be out of the lineup post-surgery, but that can't keep him from messing around a little.

“Are you kidding me?” Rusty shouted from the doorway between the change room and the showers. Sid could barely hear over the loud rush of water sluicing down the walls and tile, all of his senses tunneled into the sound of Geno’s muffled groaning and the heady taste of his ass under Sid’s tongue. “You’re not even in the lineup!" 

Sid pulled back just enough to laugh, his hands wet, his hair dripping into his eyes. "Oh you boys thought you’d get a break, eh?” He smiled at Rusty and Dom behind him, who Sid knew for a fact had watched them in here before, curious eyes peeking over from the next shower head. The guys talked a big game, but Sid knew who ran this show. He shrugged. “My mouth isn’t broken." 

Sid wasn’t sure his doctor would sign off on this regardless, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

"Stop talk, c'mon,” Geno mumbled, head hanging into his arms, long back tense and red from the hot spray. Sid pulled his cheeks apart again and nuzzled between them, pressing his nose up and down the crease of Geno’s ass, up to his tailbone and down to his taint and his swollen balls. 

“You like when they watch you, huh?” Sid asked him, when Geno kept pushing his ass back insistently into Sid’s cheek. “That why you never wanna wait? Gotta get your rocks off right here at the rink?" 

Geno rarely responded to his filthy gabbing with anything more than moans and pained shakes of his head, but Sid had done this enough times that he knew what got Geno going. Geno liked to hide his face, and he liked it when Sid was still dressed and soaked, sitting on the shower floor in his suit pants like a wet rag.

"Bet they wish they could have this, eh,” Sid continued, laying slow kisses up to Geno’s rim, nipping a little at the meat of his cheeks, “your round, fat ass." 

"Sid–” Geno whined. Sid had to drop his hands to Geno’s ankles and hold on, trapping them in place so Sid could shove his shoulders between Geno’s legs like he wanted and lick at him for real, long dragging swipes over his hole as Geno’s whole body twitched. 

Behind them, Sid heard the slow slap of feet on the tile, the guys filing back and forth. They liked to give Sid a ton of shit but it never stopped them from looking. One call up a few years back had been brazen enough to try to touch, but mostly they just hung back and fondled themselves about it, pretending to be extra thorough with the soap. 

Sid couldn’t blame them. Geno was a fucking catch, and he was on fire lately, on and off the ice, which only ever served to make him more attractive. Nothing made Sid more horny than peering over the edge of the press box and watching Geno dangle past a whole team and score. 

“Touch yourself,” Sid told him. He wanted to see Geno shoot all over the wall so he could add another juicy anecdote to his spank bank. “I’m gonna give you a finger.” Sid spread his hand out palm down on Geno’s ass, and let his tongue lave over his own thumb before he pressed it in, all the way to the base knuckle, licking around it at the edge of Geno’s hole as Geno bucked forward.

“God, he’s fuckin’ loud,” Guentzy yapped as he turned off his shower head and made way for Dom to slip in behind him. 

“You loud, Guentzy,” Geno growled into his folded arms, the response garbled at the end by a particularly shaking moan as Sid pulled his thumb out and replaced it with three of his fingers in quick succession, the kind of blunt stretch he knew always made Geno lose it. 

Sid hooked his fingers, feeling Geno clench down tight. “C’mon,” he urged, climbing inelegantly to his feet, hand still stuffed in Geno’s ass, his own dick stiff in his soaked suit pants that felt like glue all over his body now, so wet they were probably well passed ruined. “Come for me. I told Sully I’d do a post-mortem with him after the game and he’s gonna wonder–” 

“You go in suit? Look like wet rat, Sid,” Geno said, laughing wet into his arm while he fucked his fist, hips jerking forward and then back onto Sid’s waiting fingers, swallowing them down to the base. Sid plastered himself all along Geno’s back, jostling him around until he flattened slightly against the tile wall. The spray from the shower head was getting a little ridiculous now, going tepid and spraying unevenly between them, but Sid didn’t have time or the hands to care. 

“What if I did, eh?” he asked, knowing that Geno enjoyed the tease. He leaned in close to Geno’s ear and kissed the wet curve and spoke softly. “You want Sully thinking about what I was doing? Getting you off in my nice suit?” 

Geno just moaned, pressing himself fully against the wall like a squashed bug, rutting into his hand as Sid screwed him well and good, not caring who might still be watching. This was their team. If Sid wanted to congratulate Geno on a good game with a couple fingers up the ass , everyone else could deal with it. 

It wasn’t too long before Geno got real noisy, moaning high in his throat the way he always did when he was about to shoot. “Gonna–” Geno said, and that was all the encouragement Sid needed to curl his fingers in just right and keep them there, snug against Geno’s prostate until he seized in on himself and came, dripping down the shower wall and washing into the floor drain. 

“Pretty good finish there,” Sid said, peering over Geno’s shoulder at his softening cock, still flushed and shiny and his grip. He patted Geno sharply on the ass and relished the wet smack. “Gonna be thinking about that one for a while.” 

As he stepped back, Geno caught the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back in, turning so his back was to the wall and tugging Sid in close for a messy kiss, liberally sprinkled with tongue. 

“Meet my place later? After meeting?” Geno asked softly, letting his eyes rake down the length of Sid’s body, from his dripping wet curls to the soaked wool cupping the indecent bulk of his erection. Sid’s insides felt hot even under the rapidly cooling spray, and he leaned up to steal another kiss. 

“For sure,” Sid said, and stepped away at last, off to quick change into his track pants and towel his hair and craft some excuse for why it had taken him so long. Maybe he’d gotten something spilled on him and needed to take a quick dip in the shower. Maybe he’d put a hat on and pretend that Sullivan wouldn’t notice. Whatever it was, all he would really be thinking about was Geno, and how quickly he could drive from the rink to Geno’s door without breaking too many speed limits. “Leave the garage unlocked for me, okay?” 


	6. Sensory Deprivation - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid is still in the midst of his concussion struggles and Geno wants to make it a little better.

“Stay still,” Zhenya said, holding Sid down by one hip. “Don’t kick, you knee me my face." 

Sid thrashed again, wiggling against the ties holding his wrists to the headboard, his biceps straining as he worked. "I didn’t kick you on purpose,” Sid complained. “I can’t _see_ anything.” 

Zhenya bit him just below his belly button, where the skin was plump and tempting. “Shh. That’s point. Eyes closed.” He continued laying wet kisses on Sid’s skin, all over his stomach and ribs until he started laughing. Zhenya felt bad about how much time Sid had been spending in here, face smashed into the pillow, blinds closed tight through the darkest days of the year while he tried in vain to heal whatever mysterious things were wrong with his head. But Zhenya would help him make good memories, even if he got a few jabs to the face in the process. 

“What are you doing down there?” Sid asked, pressing his ass into the bed when Zhenya’s kisses drifted to his thighs, skirting just below the hem of Sid’s boxer briefs. “You just gonna kiss me all day?” 

“Maybe I do,” Zhenya teased, smiling into his next kiss, right over the distended shape of Sid’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Sid moaned, pressing his hip up into Zhenya’s firm hold. Sid was antsy, Zhenya could tell. It wasn’t often that he let Zhenya take his time, happy to get off fast and loose on the couch in Zhenya’s den or the ensuite connected to his room at Mario’s, but it had been a couple of long weeks now since they’d done anything more than lazy kissing after a nap, curled up together in the pitch dark. Zhenya wanted to savor it; he wanted to draw it out in case it was a while before the next time, or the time after that. 

“Okay?” Zhenya put his fingers in the elastic of Sid’s underwear and peered up at him, his slowly heaving chest, his lower lip pulled tightly into his mouth, the dark crease of the sleep mask over his eyes. Sid nodded at him and Zhenya peeled the underwear down and off, rolling them over Sid’s chunky thighs and kissing over his bruised knees on the way down. “Hope you better soon,” Zhenya continued, even though he was trying hard not to mention it too much. “Miss you.” He propped himself up on Sid’s thighs and admired the shiny pink skin of Sid’s cock, flushed the color of his mouth, which Zhenya thought was pretty cute, but would never admit aloud. 

“Mm right here,” Sid said, fussing. One of Sid’s hands was twisting in its bindings and Zhenya could see him wiggling it out of the corner of his eye. “C’mon, G– don’t just–” 

As much as Zhenya loved the tease, he couldn’t resist taking Sid’s cock into his mouth now that it was within reach, unceremoniously ducking his head until it pressed against the back of his throat and he gagged a little, which felt like shit but always got him really hard. He wasn’t lying about missing Sid– next to him on the powerplay, yapping at him on the bench, sitting behind him yelling about SO-COM on the plane. But he could have Sid here, holed up together in this dark, quiet room. 

“God, I wish I could,” Sid said, voice high and strained. “I wish I could see you. Always look so–” 

Zhenya pulled away from Sid’s cock to speak, a string of saliva hanging between his mouth and the shiny tip. “You see me later,” he said. “Relax. Maybe you don’t look, you don’t come so soon.” 

Sid laughed a little awkwardly in response. “Fat chance.” His words turned quickly into a groan when Zhenya pressed his cock flat against his belly so he could better access the warm skin of his groin, licking along the crease of his inner thigh and taking one and then the other of Sid’s balls into his mouth. “Yeah, uh–definitely not gonna–” 

All of his moaning and complaining was getting Zhenya so hot. It made him feel useful and proud of himself–he couldn’t do much for Sid’s head, even less than the doctors or Sid’s trainer or anyone else, but he could distract him for a little while, and make him laugh and suck his brains out through his dick, and maybe that would be enough. Zhenya rutted his own hips into the mattress as he sucked at Sid’s sack and returned his attention to Sid’s cock, leaking a sticky puddle into his belly button now. 

“Come my mouth?” Zhenya asked, between dips of his head. He went down particularly slowly on the next one and slid Sid’s cock along the side of his cheek, feeling the tingle of it distending the skin there, tasting the salty drip of Sid’s precome against his throat and savoring it. 

“Yeah, I–” Sid said. “Pretty soon, okay?” He kept rolling his hips and Zhenya was so turned on by everything else– the smell of him, the warm heat of his groin, the shape of him in this dim room– that he didn’t even mind. His own hips rolled at the same rhythm, rutting down into the comforter, catching the sensitive base of his dick just right. Probably he could come like this, without even a hand on himself. He wanted to. 

Pretty soon was an understatement, because it didn’t take much more than five or six bobs of Zhenya’s head, another few gags–humming a little as he slathered Sid’s precome all over his tongue–before Sid was crying out and coming, his hips pressed hard against Zhenya’s chin, his come bitter down Zhenya’s throat. When Zhenya came himself, he got so flustered about it that he tipped to the side and some of Sid’s release spurted out the side of his lips and onto his collarbone. A few drops landed on his nose. 

“Geno?” Sid asked, as Zhenya slumped into Sid’s side, curled into the sweaty shape of his hip. He wiggled a little against Zhenya’s face, and Zhenya looked up to see him fussing again, curling and uncurling his fingers. “You okay? You gonna let me loose anytime today?” 

“Maybe,” Zhenya joked, but he climbed clumsily up to his knees until he was straddling Sid’s waist, his ass landing just aside of Sid’s softening cock, and reached up to undo the ties, massaging Sid’s wrists as he dropped each one to the bed. 

“Feelin’ pretty good,” Sid said, rolling his shoulders a little to brush off the rust, and raised one hand to his face. “You kept the lights off, right?” 

“Lights off,” Zhenya replied, and brought his own hand up to join Sid’s, gently pushing the sleep mask up over his forehead and into his hair, watching softly as Sid scrunched his face up and his eyes fluttered open. Zhenya ran his palm down Sid’s flushed cheek and climbed up into his arms, burying his face in the sweaty skin of Sid’s neck, too overwhelmed looking at Sid’s fond expression. 

“Thanks,” Sid said, his now-free hand coming up to tangle in Zhenya’s messy hair. “You really got me good, eh?” Probably they would turn this into a nap and Zhenya could keep Sid close for a while until he got up to go to the rink again.

“You welcome,” Zhenya said, and kissed Sid’s throat.


	7. Somnophilia - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid + Geno's Lazy Post-Retirement Summer Vacation.

Just a couple of days into their stay in Positano and Sid was getting restless, flipping back and forth through guidebooks he’d picked up at the airport, musing out loud about whether they should go hiking (no), or snorkeling (maybe). Zhenya was pretty certain that Sid was getting up before the sun rose each morning and running along the water’s rocky edge, because not even retirement could stop him from his daily, crack-of-dawn nonsense. Each morning, Zhenya pulled the covers further over his face and pretended to be none the wiser. 

On the beach one afternoon, Sid called over to him. “Gonna burn if you don’t turn over, buddy.” Because hassling Zhenya about his sunblock application was quickly becoming one of Sid’s favorite pastimes. 

“You turn over,” Zhenya said. He dropped his book in the sand, some worn old copy of a spy novel that he had read a thousand times by now. His eyes had barely been looking at the page. 

Sid was laid out on his lounger licking his thumb and using it to leaf through one of those god awful touristy pamphlets. His swim trunks were soaking wet and sunk deep into the crack of his ass. Zhenya plucked the pamphlet from his grip and straddled his thighs, pretending to read obnoxiously aloud while Sid squirmed. “Mountain is nice, very steep, so many olive tree you like to see. Just like every other mountain in Italy. Wow.” 

“Geno, c’mon,” Sid complained, twisting himself around to reach back to snatch the booklet back, sunglasses sliding down his nose. “I’m trying to plan! We can’t just lay around and get fat all day.”

“Hmm.” Zhenya laughed and tossed the booklet far enough that it landed on the other side of his own abandoned lounge chair. He put his now-free hands on Sid’s shoulders and pressed him down into the chair, rubbing over the warm skin there, entirely unafraid to play a little dirty. “I think we can. You get fat from so much pasta; I like.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sid asked, clearly amused with Zhenya’s teasing. “You gonna rub my big belly and my aching back when I get old, eh?” 

“Rub you.” Zhenya laughed and dropped a kiss to the pink, sweaty skin at the back of Sid’s neck and began to rub Sid’s shoulders, at first a little bit of a joke and then more seriously, digging his knuckles into the thick muscle of Sid’s traps. 

He rubbed at Sid’s broad back, down along the edges of his spine and up under his shoulder blades, until Sid made a snuffling noise and said. “There’s lotion in my backpack, you know. If you wanna keep that up.” Zhenya was down to keep it up. Even a few months after his last professional hockey game, Sid was still thick all over: his barrel chest and the soft layer of fat along his sides, and Zhenya still couldn’t get enough, after all these years. 

The lotion was at the very bottom of Sid’s bag, stuffed in a corner under Sid’s tablet and a weirdly heavy book and a box of protein bars. Zhenya procured it and upturned it over Sid’s back, drizzling out a sizable dollop and slathering his hands through it until they were coated, the lotion shining in uneven patches all over Sid’s skin where Zhenya had touched. 

“We stay here all day, okay?” Zhenya said, sliding his hands over Sid’s skin that was warm and more mobile than it had been once. He had a few more sun marks dotting his shoulders, and a new scar on his bicep that Zhenya thumbed over, remembering the panicky feeling he’d had when Sid had gotten cut there with a skate a few seasons back. “Relax.” 

“Mmm, not too much longer,” Sid protested, but when Zhenya looked up from his hands, Sid had already turned his head to the side and pillowed his cheek on his forearm, his voice dreamy and far away. Years of experience had taught Zhenya that Sid was a sucker for a good rubdown. He always passed out in the training room when Curtis worked on him without fail, yapping away with his slurred, sleepy voice until he was conked out and snoring lightly on the crinkly plastic sheet. 

It didn’t take him long to go boneless and pliant under Zhenya’s ministrations, as Zhenya kneaded him over and over, brushing his slick fingertips along the edge of Sid’s swim trunks, where the band cut into the softest part of his hips. Zhenya loved him like this, warm from the sun, his body spread out like an all-you-can-eat buffet for Zhenya to gorge himself on, and he could–secluded as they were on this little outcropping of sand. In either direction that Zhenya glanced, he couldn’t see more than rocks or ocean. 

“You asleep, Sid?” Zhenya asked quietly, and when Sid didn’t answer, Zhenya tucked his hands fully into Sid’s bathing suit, massaging his fat ass and dragging the material down with it until it was tucked over his thighs. The earth would be frozen tundra wasteland before Zhenya got sick of looking at Sid’s ass, grabbing handfuls just because he could. Sid was _his_ ; it was a really nice ass. 

He only felt a little bit skeevy grabbing the lotion again and re-slicking his hands, massaging in circles over Sid’s hips and ass until he was toying with the crease, sliding his fingers down the deep crevice until they were stroking lightly over Sid’s hole. Under him, Sid wiggled slowly, lazily re-situating his hips like he did in bed every night, rolling and rolling until he found the ideal sleeping position. Zhenya wondered if perhaps he might stir, but he just smacked his lips a little and sighed, head heavy and ass up. Jesus, this was like something out of one of Zhenya’s dreams.

With the endless spread of the day out in front of them, Zhenya didn’t care much about speeding through it, happy enough to take his time and play around, teasing lightly over Sid’s hole until it was good and wet and Zhenya’s dick was annoyed and hard in his own swim trunks, distending out and bumping him in the wrist as he worked. A little part of him wanted to take it out and slip it in, fuck Sid right here just like this, but Zhenya knew without doubt that it would wake him and he was enjoying himself, stroking along the delightful shapes of Sid’s body without Sid’s interruption or bossy maneuvering to deter him. 

Zhenya kept one hand situated in the middle of Sid’s back, where the thick muscles of his shoulders sloped downward, just in case anyone might peer at them from afar. It wasn’t often that he took control in bed, but he didn’t mind it, and he loved the freedom to look his fill of Sid’s wet, furled hole as he pushed in, fingers sliding in–one and then two–as slow as he pleased. 

The part of Zhenya that had wondered a little about whether Sid was truly asleep or just playing along perked up when he put his fingers in all the way to the knuckle and Sid moaned softly into his arm. Zhenya lowered himself down, plastering himself all along Sid’s wide back. “Hi, sleepy.” 

“Mmmpf,” Sid mumbled, backing his ass up into Zhenya’s hand, encouraging Zhenya to keep going. It was easy to comply, with Sid sweaty and smelling like Banana Boat all over, warm from the Mediterranean sun and putty under Zhenya’s roving hands. 

Zhenya took him all the way to the edge, rutting his own erection against Sid’s ass inexpertly as he fingered him. “You close?” Zhenya asked, when Sid’s moaning took on a higher register, a tried and true sign that he was about to come. He mouthed at the back of Sid’s neck, right at the base of his hairline where the hair was mostly grey and bristled against Zhenya’s lips. 

Zhenya watched Sid’s face scrunch up in pleasure and he craned his neck up to kiss roughly over Sid’s stubbled cheek. “Mmm,” Sid said, his hips growing more insistent, torturing Zhenya’s leaking cock with each brush over the front of his shorts. “You keep that up and I will be.”

That was all the permission Zhenya needed to take him over, pressing his fingers over Sid’s prostate in a slow and steady rhythm until Sid turned his face into the lounger and groaned, the sound muffled like he was biting his arm to keep quiet. Zhenya pulled his fingers loose and wiped them on Sid’s bare hip, grinning and drunk on Sid’s uninhibited pleasure, kissing at his flushed neck until Sid squirmed beneath him and nearly dislodged Zhenya trying to roll over and sit up. 

“Got me good, there, eh,” Sid said, tugging Zhenya into his lap by the chin, kissing him and licking into his mouth, slow and proprietary in his movements. “You sure do like to play around.” 

“Nice to be lazy.” Zhenya smirked into the next kiss and then the next one after that, until they were making out and the chair was creaking beneath their weight. Zhenya felt twenty-four again–wild and terrible and endlessly in love. 

When Sid pulled back from the kiss, his mouth was bitten and obscenely pink. “Race you back to the room?” He put his warm palm over Zhenya’s persistent erection and cocked an eyebrow at him. Zhenya’s knee was pretty lame these days, but he’d been in therapy about it for a good year or two now, and he could handle a quick race through the sand. Maybe he’d even let Sid win. 

“Okay, yes–” he replied, and leaned in again when he couldn’t resist Sid’s slick mouth or his big, toothy smile. “Race you.” He swung himself out of the chair and turned to face Sid, who was still grinning as he rose slowly from his chair, tugging his shorts back into place as he did. “Don’t be too slow, Sid. I’m win.” 

Sid took off in a forward jog, leaving the chairs and his backpack and his discarded pamphlets on the sand like the horny, competitive dope he was. “We’ll see about that!” he called back, the sound echoing off the rocks surrounding them. Zhenya just laughed to himself, fond, and hoisted his bag and Sid’s backpack on his shoulders, folded the loungers and the umbrella down flat, and followed him inside. 


	8. Vampire Threesome - Sid/Geno/Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Sid + Vampire Anna have been planning a dual feeding from Human Geno and Bye Week is the perfect time.

“Everything packed?” Anya asked, rounding the corner into the bedroom to find Sid and Zhenya sitting on top of Sid’s suitcase, Sid’s tongue a pink flash in Zhenya’s slick mouth. She stood there with her hip against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow at them appreciatively. “Well?” She snickered a little as they pulled away. Her fangs were peeking out a little, sore inside her gums. She ran her tongue over them and thought about the week’s upcoming plans: she and Sid and Zhenya spread out on the sectional in Miami, Zhenya’s pale, unvarnished neck. 

“Sorry,” Sid said, ducking his head and wiping his mouth shamelessly with the back of his hand. She could see a small hint of fang dropped below the curve of his lip. He wasn’t sorry at all. Zhenya climbed to his feet and came over to her and pecked her cheek with his wet mouth as he passed. 

All was looking up. 

They had planned it exactly–discussed over multiple shared breakfasts–they would fly together to Miami for bye week and feed from Zhenya the following day so he would have enough time to recover. There was no way for them to make it work in season; the recovery period was sluggish at best, much longer than the usual length from a single feeding and much more unpredictable. 

Most of the time, it was easy to switch off, alternating feedings every few days. Anya loved to laze around and stroke herself off a little while Zhenya’s blood oozed into Sid’s hungry mouth. It was decadent and thrilling. But she couldn’t deny that she wanted it–one of them on either side of Zhenya’s long body, hands all over his flushed skin. She wanted Zhenya to slump sleepily into she and Sid’s arms and then kiss him with a mouth full of his own blood after and blow his mind and drip him into his dreams. 

Sometimes they talked about it in bed. “Can’t wait until you go boneless from it, tiger,” she whispered into his ear, watching Sid lick the salty crease between Zhenya’s thigh and his dick and then swallow Zhenya down. “Do you want to think about us turning you? Taking so much blood together that we–" 

Zhenya always slapped a firm hand over her mouth when she went on about it, afraid he would come too soon from the thought while she smirked and nipped at his skin under the heat of his palm. 

The plane to Miami knocked them all out, Sid and Zhenya slumped over in exhaustion in their seats, Anya holding a sleeping Nikita in her lap as she watched the clouds roll by outside the window. Before they knew it, Tuesday had arrived, and Anya dropped Nikita off with Michelle and purposely forgoed her usual wake-me-up mug of blood, twitching inside her sneakers at the thought of the decadent meal to come. 

The condo was quiet when she returned, only the sound of distant groans caught her attention, and she followed them to the bedroom where Sid and Zhenya were both awake and entirely naked in the morning light, Zhenya starfishing across the king bed with his face turned into a nest of pillows and one sock still dangling from his foot. Sid was bent over Zhenya’s lap, and Anya could see the sharp flash of his teeth and hear his noisy gulps. Well. 

“Start without me?” She asked and came around to Zhenya’s other side, stripping off her clothes as she went, her shirt on the chair, her shorts pooled in a heap by the bedside table. “Greedy.” She curled up next to Zhenya’s chest and ran a hand up along his neck and into his hair, his skin already a little tepid under her fingers. 

The tips of her fangs dropped down into her mouth, poking urgently against her tongue as she watched Sid pull away from Zhenya’s groin, blood smeared across his mouth like a messy child. He smirked up at her, knowing he was the cat who had gotten the canary in every way. Smug and satisfied. “Could you blame me?” he nodded his head at Anya’s hand sunk deep into Zhenya’s hair. “He asked so nicely.” 

She knew just the way–Zhenya put on a big face, but he never looked better than he did when he begged. He had been campaigning for this joint feeding since August, and he’d expertly pushed each and every one of Anya and Sid’s soft spots until they acquiesced and let him have his way. And here they were: Anya pushing a few fingers into Zhenya’s dropped open mouth, watching hungrily as Zhenya’s brick red blood oozed sluggishly from the bite in his leg, dripping onto his balls and his half-hard dick. Anya ran her fingers over Zhenya’s fat tongue, dragged them down his neck, inhaling in time with the slow beat of his pulse. 

When it came to feeding, Sid usually got pretty creative with the location, biting Zhenya across his chest, in the small of his back, behind his knee. But Anya’s far and away favorite was the neck, clean across the line of Zhenya’s throbbing pulse, and she tucked her hair behind her shoulder now and lowered her face there, right where she had lay multiple fading scars. “Does it feel good?” she asked him, licking with the flat of her tongue and reveling in the jump of his pulse. “You ready for more?”

“Do it,” Zhenya ordered. His voice was thin, just a stream of air. Anya knew that she could only take a little and as she bit down, she could feel Zhenya’s ensuing moan gushing into her mouth and over her tongue. The blood in his neck always came faster and Anya had to count her swallows: one, two, three. By swallow ten, she felt Sid’s hand sliding up her thigh, his usually cold palm radiating human warmth. He flicked one of her bare nipples and straddled Zhenya’s waist as she drank from him. 

“You look so hot like this,” Sid said, hands roving, voice rough from feeding. “Both of you, _shit_.” 

“Sid–” Zhenya croaked, and Anya could hear the slick sound of Sid rubbing Zhenya off, probably with the wet slide of his own blood easing the way. Anya went hot, Zhenya’s blood thrumming through her body at the thought of it, and she took a few last sips and pulled off, mouthing lazily at Zhenya’s neck with her lips after as an easy excuse to watch. 

It was indeed Zhenya’s blood. And they would undoubtedly have to dispose of the sheets afterward. “Messy,” she cooed, sliding her hand up Zhenya’s throat, smearing the blood she’d spilled and pushing her coppery fingertips into Zhenya’s soft mouth, letting them loll over his tongue as Sid brought him over the edge, moaning and squirming weakly in between them, his pulse a slow throb under Anya’s cheek. 

Sid crawled up and licked the blood from Zhenya’s chin after, and Anya gently closed the wound she had opened, kissing Zhenya over the scar, her teeth slowly retracting back into her gums as she did. She looked at Sid over the shallow curve of Zhenya’s chest, who had since fallen asleep. “How long you think he’s out?” she asked, smiling fondly down at him. He would sleep the first few hours and when he emerged zombie-like into the kitchen they would pump him full of water and Sid would heat up a jar of soup for him and send him back to bed for the duration. 

Anya had never taken so much from a human that she hadn’t intended to turn or kill. It was thrilling in a way, the endless energy coursing through her body, the quick pump of blood in her veins. When she looked at Sid, she could see his wild eyes looking back in return. “Wanna go for a run?” Sid asked her, carding fingers through Zhenya’s hair, pulling the blankets up to cover his slowly warming body. “I could get rid of some of this.” He shook his hand, twitching it like he was overstimulated. She knew the feeling. 

But when she looked at the soft shape of Zhenya’s sleeping face, she didn’t want to get up and leave. “Maybe we stay here,” she argued, reaching out to pull Sid’s hand into her own, entwining them over Zhenya’s chest. “Sleep. Just a little.” 

“We don’t sleep,” Sid whispered, laughing softly at her. His free hand reached out and flicked her on her scrunched up nose and then ran over Zhenya’s jaw and his cheek, the curve of his softly parted mouth. He smiled back at her. “But I suppose I could close my eyes.”


	9. Kinky Jockstrap Sex (Not Sid's Nasty One) - Sid/Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penguins get some of the guys to pose for a "sexy jock" calendar one year. Geno is pretty fucking into it.

Sid didn’t think the whole jock thing was that sexy. Mostly, it was kind of embarrassing, in that way that most things tended to be when they gave the guys ample leeway to make comments about his body. 

“Gonna knock someone out with that, Croz!” Kuni yelled, pulling on his robe and exiting the empty conference space that they were using for filming. 

Horny came over and smacked him on the ass with a balled up shirt. “Bend over!” he said, and wolf whistled and buckled over in laughter when Sid did. 

Sid went predictably red all over, ripe as a cherry. And he laughed along, because it _was_ funny. His ass was huge. If it got the team rolling, well, all the better. He shook his ass as Horny walked by and made Andi nearly spit out her drink. Job well done. 

But Geno–Geno seemed, well, _into it_. He’d been in the change room when Sid was getting ready, sitting on the bench and tapping away at his phone. 

“Can you make sure everything’s good back there?” Sid had asked him, turning once the jock was fastened and his shorts were off. “Balls aren’t out?” It wasn’t his usual brand–something new and shiny that had been sent specifically for the purposes of this photoshoot, the CCM sponsorship logo emblazoned proudly on the front. And Sid wasn’t ashamed of his body, but he didn’t want to risk a slip. 

“All good,” Geno said, before Sid had even stopped speaking, much too quick to have done any assessment of note. When Sid craned back to look at him, his nose was still in his phone, his cheeks flushed a deep pink. 

Sid didn’t see him at all the rest of the morning until he was packing up his duffel bag outside the locker room and Geno strolled over shaking his keys in Sid’s direction. “Want ride?” he asked. “I make lunch.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sid asked. He had driven from home this morning, but they could always carpool together the following morning and Sid could pick up his car. Geno was smiling shyly, something balled up in his fist. “What’s that?” 

“Nothing,” Geno said, and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket. It looked suspiciously like one of the jocks from the photoshoot, big CCM logo on the front and all, which made Sid’s blood run hot. He liked it when Geno got cagey about something he was into, because usually it meant he was _really_ into it. 

“Okay, sure,” Sid said, and smiled like he didn’t suspect a thing and let Geno lead the way out to his car. 

In the palatial foyer of Geno’s house, Sid barely let Geno get his boots off before he pressed him into the wall. “So what you got in here, eh?” he asked, curling his hands under Geno’s jacket and pressing them into the sides of his pocket where Geno had stashed the jock. He came up with it and held it between them, smirking when he realized it wasn’t one of the extras, but the one he had _worn_. “You grab this when I went to take a leak?” 

Geno squirmed in his arms, already growing a little hard between them, and Sid pressed his thigh between Geno’s legs to pin him there. “Sid–” he said. He looked down at the jock and back up, avoiding Sid’s eyes. “Maybe I–”

“It’s okay if you’re into it, G.” Sid tried to soothe him. “I’m pretty into you being into it. You wanna fuck me in it? Is that why you brought it home?” 

“Maybe,” Geno said, hooking his fingers in the fabric of the jock. “You put on again? I want.” 

“Let’s do it,” Sid said, and dragged Geno by the sleeve of his jacket through the foyer and up the winding staircase to Geno’s room, where he dropped his sweats unceremoniously and stripped off the rest of his clothes, watching Geno stand there by the bed and let his mouth flap open about it. “Well? Hand it over.” 

Sid took it from Geno’s outstretched hand and stepped into it, shimmying it slowly up his hips and turning around in a slow circle to give Geno a show. “As good as you remember?” he asked, and flopped down on the mattress, bouncing a little from the impact. “C’mere.” He leant back on his arms and let Geno come to him. 

Always good at following Sid’s direction, Geno came to him in short order, standing at the edge of the bed, his knees bumping Sid’s, his palm open on Sid’s thigh. “Looking good, Sid,” he said, and ran his hand up under the tight band of the front pouch until his fingers brushed Sid’s dick where it was plumping up beneath the fabric. “Like model.” 

Sid laughed, settling back a little, hooking his ankle around Geno’s hairy calf until he toppled to the bed. “Okay, mister flattery,” he said, and pulled Geno’s face in close and kissed his warm, flushed cheek. “Tell me more. You wanna hang me up on the wall? Calendar for your office?” 

“I keep on August all year,” Geno teased. He smiled and scrunched his nose up, and bit Sid’s jaw a little with his hands knotted in Sid’s hair. After Sid’s jaw was sufficiently marred, Geno shuffled himself down until he was crouched below Sid on the mattress and hoisted Sid’s legs in the air like it was nothing, hooking them over his shoulders. 

“Hello,” Sid said, a little surprised at the sudden gusto. He smiled up at Geno’s smug face, happy and amused watching Geno blossom, and when Geno spent too long tongue-wagging about it, Sid wiggled his hips a little to urge him on. 

“Hi,” Geno said, folding Sid up like a pretzel, knees coming up to his ears. He kept his hands on the tender backs of Sid’s knees and buried his face in Sid’s groin, nose tucked up next to the thick package of his cock and balls. And when he began to mouth at Sid over the fabric of the jock, Sid thought he might lose his mind a little. 

“Fuck, Geno,” Sid said, as Geno’s mouth dipped lower, tugging the fabric away with his teeth so he could take one and then the other of Sid’s balls into his mouth. “You really like this.” 

Geno groaned affirmatively around the mouthful of Sid’s nuts. Sid wasn’t even going to try to look down at him because he was pretty sure the sight of it would make him shoot immediately. Mostly he tried to picture anything unsexy–being dunked in the cold tub, accidentally cutting himself shaving, the rank smell of expired meal-preps when he forgot to take them out of the fridge–whatever would give him more time to let Geno explore. 

And Geno was enjoying himself so much that Sid’s back started to ache after a while, folded up like this. It was early in the season; he didn’t need to risk injury. “Hey G.” He reached down to tap at Geno’s hand. “Want me to flip over? I’m getting a little stiff.” 

He did, and pretty much as soon as he was belly down, Geno’s huge fucking bear paws were grabbing handfuls of his hips to hike them up so he could get his face in Sid’s ass. Geno wasn’t even so much licking at his ass as he was just sort of haphazardly licking _everywhere_ , alternating between his tongue in Sid’s hole and his teeth on his thigh, leaning forward to suck the head of Sid’s dick into his mouth at perhaps the most awkward angle of all time. But Sid couldn’t complain, certainly not when Geno just kept nursing him like that, sucking at his leaking cockhead and making those stupid high whines he always made. Sid was trying not to press forward into the bed and crush him, but it was pretty hard. 

“Shit, Geno.” Sid propped himself up precariously on one elbow and turned to look at Geno’s hands dug into his skin. He was about to come, like _any_ second, and the only question was where. “I’m gonna come, I’m not kidding.” 

Geno popped off of Sid’s cock for only a moment, his warm breaths puffing against Sid’s tight sack. “Okay, come.” One of his hands reached under the strap of the jock and snapped it against Sid’s ass lightly. “I want it.” His mouth went back to Sid’s cock without further explanation, sucking tightly, tongue sliding around the bunched up rim of Sid’s foreskin until Sid was vibrating out of his skin and coming in hot pulses down Geno’s throat. 

Sid was careful not to slump to the bed until Geno had extracted himself, and when he did, he fell into a wet spot that was definitely his own spooge. Some of it had landed on Geno’s shirt collar, and Sid grinned dopily at him where he was lounging at the end of the bed. 

“Well that was something–” Sid said to break the silence of them catching their breath. “Want me to?” He nodded at Geno’s cock, obviously hard and straining in his pants. 

“Think you come again?” Geno asked. He stripped his shirt off and crawled up over Sid in the wet mess of sheets, plucking his hand under the strap of the jock again. Sid kind of loved the sting. “Get hard again. You fuck me. Keep this on?” 

“Okay,” Sid said, already anticipating it. He hadn’t come twice in a while, and it was usually pretty tough, but with Geno smirking at him like that, smug and satisfied, he was up for the challenge. “I think I can try.”


End file.
